


teach me how to kiss

by cityscaped (touchofgold)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofgold/pseuds/cityscaped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a typical notorious bad boy smoker who couldn't give a shit about anything. Phil is a quiet librarian nerd who spends too much of his time in an abandoned tower in school. After rumours were spread that Dan had slept with many girls, and his two friends finding about it, Dan's dirty little secret is exposed. </p><p>Dan has no idea how to kiss. </p><p>And what does he do? He gets kissing lessons from Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STEP ONE: CHERRY KNOTS

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first phanfic posted on this website! i've posted some phanfics on tumblr (ironicllyphan.tumblr.com) i hope you guys like this!

STEP ONE: CHERRY KNOTS

 “ push it down, and push it in. ”

The drag of smoke from the cigarette was a calming aesthetic for Dan. Leaning against a peeling wall behind the school, Dan let the cigarette smoke drown out all his problematic problems and every other weird mixed emotion he had after school. It was normal after all, for him to be found here smoking a cigarette after school despite countless reminders from wandering prefects and stuck up snobs.

His uniform was untucked and his tie was loosely hung around his neck, a signature look of Dan. His dark brown hair was always ruffled, never unruly, as his hair was naturally curly. A bad-boy vibe emitted from the way he spoke, almost posh but don’t carish, and the way he acted, a couldn’t give a shit attitude to everything. That’s what made Dan Howell the notorious bad boy.

Dan was feared by most guys in the school, except the ones that he had begrudgingly made aquaintances with, for the countless times they have prevented him from getting in trouble with the principal. It was the same group of friends, who weren’t as problematic nor a troublemaker like he was but rather, an eccentric batch. Their names were PJ Liguori and Chris Kendall, at first glance, almost as intimidating as Dan but upon second look, they were as intimidating as butterflies.

Dan has been nagged multiple times by PJ that cigarettes will kill him from the inside but he’d flip PJ’s nagging off with the finger. Chris, however, couldn’t care less about what Dan was smoking – or whatever poison Dan had picked for the day – instead care more about Dan’s mental health and school life. They were great friends, it was a pity Dan didn’t care about what they had to say about him.

PJ found Dan against his favourite wall, and he had playfully nicknamed it ‘Oscar’. He called the alley behind school Oscar’s Hotel, a joke amongst the three. “Hey Dan. I’ve got some news for you.”

Dan inhaled in a long drag of the cigarette, the nicotine kicking in his systems. “What Liguori?” he demanded. He twirled the cigarette in between his fingers, enjoying as the little flames lick the paper slowly.

“Word’s been going around that you’ve shagged Jessica.” PJ explained. “Along with Becky, Susan and Eliza.”

Dan snorted, a bit of smoke coming from his nostrils. “I shagged those girls?” he chortled. PJ gave a nod. “I’m impressed I can garner up such a rumour without even knowing how to kiss.”

PJ couldn’t help but snicker. “You, Dan Howell, don’t know how to kiss?” he giggled. Dan glared at him but it was no where near intimidating because it was true. The school’s notorious bad boy had no idea how to kiss, let alone have sex with anyone.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Dan chastised.

PJ kept his laughter under the wraps. “Sorry mate, but yeah, it is. Even Chris and I had our first kisses already and, we both know how to get the ladies.”

Speak of the devil, Chris appeared by PJ’s side, only catching the last bits of the conversation. “Who has had their first kisses?” Chris queried, slinging his arm loosely around PJ’s shoulder.

“Us, you nitwit.” PJ joked. “Dan hasn’t had his yet.”

Chris, unlike PJ, knew when it was appropriate to laugh and knew when not to piss Dan Howell off. This was a touchy subject Chris didn’t want to get beaten up by Dan for laughing. “Why not?”

Dan exhaled, dumping his cigarette to the ground and rubbing it with the toe of his shoe. “Don’t know.” He shrugged. “It never seemed important until now.”

“What do you mean now?” Chris questioned, looking confused at PJ, demanding an explanation from PJ. PJ briefly explained the rumour situation and Chris couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. “Nice to know you still can get the ladies, despite not knowing how to bloody kiss.”

“I like to think it’s this brooding, mysterious, bad boy smoker look.” Dan implied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s it. He needs to learn how to kiss.” Chris proposed. “And I know just the person to ask.”

“If it’s going to be some blonde bimbo from the school, no thank you.” Dan remarked, staring at Chris’s mischievous eyes, a lopsided grin curling up his lips.

“Oh I know someone. Go to the abandoned North tower after school, say 4:30 tomorrow.” Chris rattled, writing it onto Dan’s palm with a felt tip pen he had magically produced.

Dan rolled his eyes and curled his palm into a ball. “Fuck you Chris.”

“You’ll thank us.” Chris chirped, walking away with PJ still around him. When the two were out of sight, Dan looked down at his palm, Chris shitty handwriting scrawled onto his palm. It was smudged when Dan curled his fist but he could still make out the words.

NORTH TOWER, AFTER SCHOOL- 4:30

* * *    
Being a rebel came naturally to Dan, and so meeting this mysterious student who would teach him how to kiss, Dan decided he would be purposely ten minutes late because he couldn’t give a shit, really. This must be one way of Chris embarrasing him. Dan delibrately walked two rounds near the bottom of the tower, smoking a cigarette before dragging his feet up the stairs to the top of the abandoned North Tower.

Leaning against the tower’s crumbling brick walls was a tall and lanky boy. His frame was lean, and he was busy chewing on something to look up at Dan when he entered. His raven coloured hair swept across his forehead and he had trimmed his hair to an identical fringe like Dan’s, except his swept over his right mismatched eyebrow. There were black glasses perched on his nose and in Dan’s mind, he was so ready to murder Chris once he left this tower.

“You must be Dan.” The boy spoke, his blue eyes with green and yellow flecks staring up to Dan’s.

“One and only.” He replied, with a hint of snark in his voice.

“So you’re the one behind the rumours,” the boy began, taking a closer step. Upon closer look, the boy was almost the same height as Dan, his frame just smaller than Dan’s and his uniform at least neatly tucked in. “And yet he has come here to learn how to kiss?”

“Trust me, I didn’t want to.” Dan clarified, folding his arms. “So are you going to get on or what?”

The boy chuckled. “The name’s Phil Lester if you cared. And yes, let’s get on.”

Dan, unable to control his tongue, blurted, “Are you gay?”

Phil chortled. “I would consider myself sexually ambiguous but hey, whatever floats your boat Howell.”

“I mean,” Dan coughed, trying to regain back his don’t care attitude. “You are right? You wouldn’t be teaching me how to bloody kiss if you weren’t!”

“Like I said, whatever floats your boat Howell.” Phil repeated himself, rummaging through his bag. “Aha!” Phil exclaimed, pulling out a bag of fresh, red cherries.

Dan raised an eyebrow questioningly at the bag of cherries. Why on Earth did this boy had a bag of cherries in his bag? “Why the hell, do you have a bag of cherries?” he quizzed.

“First step of course.” Phil answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What, you think I would just start kissing you with a snap of your finger?” he asked. Dan couldn’t help but nod meekly. “You’ve got a whole lot to learn.”

“Shut up.” Dan muttered, his cheeks suddenly feeling hotter than usual.

Phil pulled out a ripe, ruby cherry from the bag and chewed it slowly before spitting out the seed into another bag. Dan watched as Phil intently, his pale pink lips stained by the red cherry juice. “First step on learning how to kiss, learn how to tie a cherry knot.”

Dan had never looked more confused in his life. Instead of explaining what a cherry knot was to Dan, he simply began chewing on the stem of the cherry, his mouth moving slowly before he stopped and it looked odd for a second, but what Phil managed to make with his mouth surprised Dan.

It was a perfectly knotted cherry stem.

“How the hell did you do that?” Dan splutted, baffled by Phil’s ability to tie a cherry knot.

“It takes great skill, and someone who is a great kisser as well.” Phil answered, popping another cherry into his mouth and discarding the knot aside. They sat down on the cold floor and a bag of cherries sat in between them. “Well, what are you waiting for? Pick up a cherry, and chew.” Phil instructed.

Dan picked up a small cherry and finished the fruit before spitting the seed out into the same bag Phil spat his seed into. The hard stem sat in his tongue as he looked at Phil for instructions on how to tie a knot. This being commanded by Phil ticked Dan off but Dan couldn’t do anything but listen.

“You just chew the stem slowly, until it becomes soft, then with your tongue, push it down and push it in.” Phil instructed, chewing the stem slowly, and working the magic with his tongue before producing another perfectly tied knot.

A chuckle escaped Dan’s lips. “Push it down and push it in.” he mimicked Phil’s innuendo, chewing on the stem. As the bitter juices came from the cherry’s stem, Dan grimaced for a second, not accustomed to the bitterness but it soon passed once the stem became soft.

As his tongue tried to push the stem downwards, let alone form a knot, the stem broke before Dan could even form a knot. Dan spat out the knot angrily and picked up another cherry.

Cherry after cherry, both their hands went in and out of the bag, fishing out a cherry and chewing it. A small pile of cherry knots began growing next to Phil but there was nothing coming from Dan. Dan was getting frustrated, he knew it, but frustration seemed to make the cherry stems break faster until Dan snapped.

“Fucking cherry knots and fucking kissing lessons!” Dan swore angrily, throwing the God knows how many broken cherry stem to the ground. Phil didn’t seem fazed by Dan’s outburst, instead, he continued chewing the cherry. “God damn it Phil, this is a fucking joke!”

Phil raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. “It means you suck at kissing.”

Like an impulse, Dan grabbed Phil by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up, making sure Phil was face first to hm. “Say that one more time.” Dan growled threateningly.

“You suck at kissing.” Phil repeated without missing a beat in his voice. Dan was about to fling Phil against the stone wall but he didn’t. Something in him really wanted to learn how to tie a cherry knot, just to show to Phil fucking Lester that he was a good kisser.

Dan exhaled slowly. “Yes that is true.” He admitted grudgingly putting Phil down. “You’re suppose to teach me anyways.”

“You didn’t ask for tips.” Phil chirped, sitting back onto the stone floor in which Dan copied.

“Fuck you Lester.”

“You can dream.”

And after countless cherries, nearly a whole bag guzzled by the two boys, Dan finally managed to produce one cherry knot; and Phil with God knows how many.

Walking home, there was only one thing on Dan’s mind. How he fucking hated cherries now.

* * *    
a/n: hello hello! this is my attempt at a short phanfic this fic will be a five part short phanfic, hope you guys like it aye! send me your thoughts on this first part, don’t worry, I don’t bite ;) it’ll mean the world if you sent me your thoughts and even art if you’d like!! xoxo


	2. STEP TWO: HOW TO FLIRT

_STEP TWO: HOW TO FLIRT_

_“ go cliché on me and I’ll stop everything and slam you against the wall. ”_

 

Dan was late again, deliberately just to wind Phil up. He hated not being in control when he was near that boy with his stupid blue eyes and cheeky grin. He needed control, he needed dominance over people, that’s how it has always been. Dan Howell was a control freak, he just hated to admit it. 

Just like the day before, Dan was told to meet Phil in the North Tower at exactly 4:30 after school. And just like Dan, he ended at the top of the tower at 4:50. Phil didn’t seem to care that Dan was late instead, he was simply munching on another cherry and staring out of the tower’s window. 

“You’re late, again.” Phil began, turning from the window. “How often are you going to be late Howell?”

“Late’s my middle name.” Dan responded, crossing his arms at Phil. He waited for Phil to say something but he didn’t. Instead, Phil pulled a chair from the corner of the room and straddled it, facing Dan. 

 The corner of his lips turned up. “Fancy another cherry?” he teased, a tiny cherry knot sitting on the tip of his tongue. Dan rolled his eyes and smacked Phil’s shoulder lightly and the knot fell off. “Don’t be so mean to cherries.”

 “Can we just get on with the lesson?” Dan complained, sitting on the floor as there was only one chair available in the tower. On the cold floor, Dan had to look up to Phil’s eye level and he knew, this was one of Phil’s annoying way to get Dan to be the submissive one. And he loathed it, he had to be the dominant one, no matter what. 

Phil held up two fingers, like a peace sign. “Step two, I’m going to teach you how to flirt.”

A snort escaped Dan. “I think I know how to fucking flirt Lester.” 

 Phil stared him down, boring his sea blue eyes that always, and never failed to entrance someone – and Dan fell for it. “Do you? Cause with that filthy mouth of yours, I’d think most girls would run.” 

 Dan cocked an eyebrow at Phil. “I’d think it gets all the ladies.” 

 Phil let out a light chuckle and ran his hands through his hair, another method of winding Dan up. “Straight boys…” he muttered quietly, but he had intended for Dan to catch on what he was saying. 

“So you’re gay then?” Dan questioned, attempting to lean back against something but it was just empty space. He managed to catch himself, despite being the clumsiest person alive on the planet. 

“Wouldn’t you want to know.” Phil winked. “Moving back to our lesson, I’m going to teach you how to flirt.”

 Dan snorted again. “As if you can teach someone how to flirt.” He stated cynically. “People just do it.”

“ _People just do it?_ ” Phil mocked, repeating Dan’s innuendo with a sly eyebrow raised. Despite the tower freezing on the inside, Dan could feel his cheeks flame up. He had not intended for his previous sentence to be an innuendo but it came out something else. He racked his mind for a possible comeback but he had nothing. 

“I mean-“ He stammered. “People flirt all the time, unconsciously.” 

 Phil nodded his head slowly. “Keep telling yourself that and your lips will be forever virgin till the day you die.” 

 “Shut up.”

 “Make me.” Phil challenged, leaning downwards to Dan. He could smell the lingering smell of cherry from Phil’s lips mixed with a hint of spearmint, gum that Phil could’ve been munching on when he entered- that boy was always munching or chewing on something whenever Dan met him. 

 Dan’s lip trembled for a moment. There was something within him that had the urge to suddenly slam his lips against Phil but knowing he hardly had any experience made him stop. 

 “Sod off.” 

 Phil leaned back upwards, smirking at Dan. “See that was easy, now you try flirting.” 

 "You can’t just expect me to flirt with you in a matter of seconds!” Dan protested. 

 “Just use those stupid pick up lines or something, but go cliché on me and I’ll stop everything and slam you against the wall.” Phil said, his voice turning slightly cold. 

 A sudden boost of confidence sparked inside Dan, like flames licking the edges of a paper before completely igniting it without warning. Dan edged closer to the chair Phil was sat on and looked up, their faces getting closer than they normally would. “And what are you going to do once you slam me against the wall?” he questioned, his voice suddenly dropping an octave lower, turning his normal voice into a husky, post sex voice. Dan shook the thought of post sex out of his mind, he couldn’t be that horny for Phil, could he?

Phil chuckled. “Now you’re getting it,” he leaned forward, until their faces were literally centimetres from each other. “I’m going to kiss the fuck out of your lips until you become so intoxicated by me; the taste of my lips is what you will always remember forever.” 

Dan gulped, swallowing a small lump that had formed in his throat by what Phil had said. He was intimidated, but at the same time, quite turned on by the way Phil had openly admitted he would kiss Dan. The way the pupils dilated in Phil’s eyes when he stared at Dan, every word that escaped from his lips practically dripping with lust. He wanted it. Dan wanted to taste Phil. 

“If you’re so confident about that, why not just kiss me then?” Dan blurted out, his cheeks working up a blush again. 

Phil simply flashed him a smile and pushed himself from the chair. “Ah, that will come soon, unless you’re _dying_ for a taste of me?” he ended his question with a cheeky eyebrow raise. 

Dan coughed, trying to cover up the fact that he had just asked Phil to kiss him but he got rejected. “No, fuck, I was just doing the flirting thing.”  

“Ignorance is bliss.” Phil yawned vaguely, leaning against the wall,the contents of his backpack pooled on the floor. Dan hesitated to get up, should he? His legs had a mind of their own as Dan soon found himself walking over to Phil. “Now let’s continue to part two, of our part two lesson.” 

“God you’re such a weirdo.” Dan muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Phil had a sharp hearing and caught everything he said. Instead of getting mad, like most people would do when they were called a weirdo, Phil giggled. 

“That’s why you’re attracted to me right Howell?” Phil taunted, tugging the hem of his school uniform. Dan bit his lip at the sight of Phil adjusting his uniform but held it in. “You think I’m weird, and possibly really fucking attractive underneath these clothes right?”

_Oh God yes._ “No, what the fuck Lester!” Dan laughed it off as if he hadn’t fantasised about what was going on under- 

“But you’ve been staring.” Phil implied, loosening his already loose tie. “You’ve got one part down by yourself already, staring at the opposite sex, or in this case, the same.” 

“Whatever, can we just get on with this flirting lessons so that I can go home?” Dan whined. _With you_ , his mind added on its own but Dan shook the thought out of his head. Although, the thought of Dan taking Phil home, and finally getting the control he wanted, the dominance he wanted over Phil sounded exhilarating. 

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan’s impatience, it was like a little toddler howling for a toy from the toy store. “Part two, body contact.” Phil breathed, taking a step towards Dan, his milky white hands dotted with tiny freckles brushing against’s Dan’s. 

Dan would be lying if he said that little brush was nothing. Cause it was a whole fucking electric shock running up his arm from one mere touch. Dan couldn’t imagine the possible scenarios that could follow from that one touch. His hand twitched slightly at the brush, and Phil noticed. Something sparkled in Phil’s eyes, a mischievous sparkle indeed.

“Body contact as in…” Dan trailed off, biting his lip as he did so, his index finger trailing down from Phil’s shoulder stopping just at his stomach. He felt Phil’s stomach clench at his touch, and Dan enjoyed making Phil writhe under his touch like that. 

Phil managed to recompose himself in seconds as he soon was turning the tables back on Dan. “Not bad Howell.” He whispered breathily, spearmint and cherry intoxicating Dan’s senses, as Phil’s fingers gently tapped upwards from Dan’s stomach all the way up to his chin. “Part three, we take this body contact to the next level.”

“And what do you suggest?” Dan asked suggestively, his boost of confidence returning to his systems. 

Phil stepped even closer, until their faces were back at the same position like it was just now, apart by just a few centimetres until they were staring into each other’s eyes. “Hand to shoulder,” Phil began, placing his hand onto Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan felt his body tense up, and he knew this was a sign he was submitting to Phil, and he can fuck his need for control because Phil could control him any day. “Shoulder towards waist,” Phil continued, trailing his hand down towards his waist slowly, agonising Dan at the rate he slide his hand downwards. Electricity pulsed in his veins, sparks every time Phil moved lower down his arm. His heart was pumping harder than usual, blood rushing everywhere. 

Just as Phil was about to reach Dan’s hips, he removed his hand and left Dan wanting for more of his touch. Dan couldn’t believe he was getting so worked up by Phil, just the touch of him made Dan all riled up. “And that’s the end of step two.” 

This time, Phil skipped down the stairs, two at a time, pleased with the way he had made Dan feel. Dan let out a scream as he pounded his fists against the tower wall, aggravated by the way Phil had made him feel. It was as if Dan belonged to him, the way he simply removed his hand just as it was about to reach his hips, but he knew if it were to continue, things wouldn’t end as well as he thought it would be. 

Dan slung his bag over one shoulder and adjusted his flopping tie. Looking at himself through the reflection of his phone, he noticed how flushed he was, his pale face flushed with scarlet red. His phone buzzed in his hand and it was a message from Chris. 

**_How did lesson no.2 go?_ **  

His fingers flew across the keyboard swiftly. _Shut up._

**_It’s Peej here, how was it?_**

_I don’t kiss and tell._ was Dan’s response and even he was shocked by his own response. Now Chris and PJ were going to think he had made out with Phil when they simply just exchange hand brushing and flirtatious comments. 

**_So you kissed him? Or????_**

_Nobody kissed anybody, nothing happened._

**_BO-RING_**

**_JUICY DETAILS TOMORROW OR WORD GOES OUT_ **

_This is blackmail!_

**_I call this getting what I want._**

_Piss off Kendall_

Dan switched his phone off and chucked it into his bag. Honestly, with Chris as his friend, it was almost like having a girl in the group, save the fact that Chris has mildly similar interests with Dan. His phone buzzed a couple more times in his bag but Dan couldn’t be half assed to reply. 

Just as he approached the middle turn, a small bag of cherries sat on the edge of the step. It was unnoticeable but Dan’s eye for detail spotted it. He picked it up gently in between two fingers and peeled off the sticky note. 

_Fancy some cherries after a LONG day of practice?_

“Fuck you Lester.” Dan muttered to himself, shoving the bag of cherries into his backpack, but not before popping one of the little devils into his mouth. 

This bag of cherries was sweeter than the ones yesterday, and it sickened him but, anything for practice right? He spat the seed out of the window of the tower, hoping that it hit someone in the head, a special someone and worked the softened stem with his tongue. 

A smirk played on Dan’s lips. What better way to end a rather flirtatious day then a ripe, red cherry? 

* * *

_a/n: hello this is part two, as I promised_ ☺ _thanks for the lovely feedback on both ao3 and tumblr, really appreciate your lovely comments! This chapter was definitely more fun for me to write because honestly, who doesn’t appreciate a very flirty dan and phil ;) and gosh is this chapter full of flirting and innuendos but no lip action yet aha! remember, I welcome any comment/ criticism xoxo_

 

 


	3. STEP THREE: CREATE THE SEXUAL TENSION

_STEP THREE: CREATE THE SEXUAL TENSION_

_“ fifty shades of grey isn’t going to help you here. ”_

 

This time, it was Phil that was late. Not deliberately of course, Phil had to fulfil his librarian duties before he was allowed to leave. His librarian duties included checking out ten books for a student before the machine broke and he had to do it manually. Dan leaned against the wall of the North Tower, at 4:50, tapping his foot impatiently. His bag was tossed on the floor and his fingers were itching for a cigarette. 

Dan blew a tuft of his hair from his fringe aside, drumming his fingers against his thigh. He didn’t have a watch but he knew Phil was late this time, and Phil was usually never late, he thought. Dan barely had any apps of entertainment on his phone and he was left to stare at his last text message he exchanged with Chris. 

**_GETTING ANY LIP ACTION TODAY??????_ **

He had left Chris at last seen and wasn’t assed to respond to Chris. Suddenly, a pair of footsteps could be heard running up towards the tower. Dan looked up from his phone to see Phil panting and clutching onto the railing of the stairs. “I don’t do running, especially up stairs.” He panted, trying to catch his breath. Despite running up many stairs up to the tower, Phil still hadn’t broke a sweat. 

“Aren’t you going to apologise for being late?” Dan asked, a little more curt than he intended but he waited almost twenty minutes for Phil to arrive. 

Phil tossed his backpack aside. “You’re late all the time, why should I apologise? Besides, I had to do some library work.” 

“What sort of library work?” Dan asked, not genuinely interested but he wanted to keep the conversation going as most of their talk usually ended up in a lull or a drastic change of topic. 

“Just checking out books for a student. Before the machine broke down and I had to manually write every single title into the dusty log book.” Phil answered, shrugging off the school blazer. 

“Book pervert.” Dan teased, poking Phil’s side. They were definitely more comfortable at the idea of body contact against each other, who wouldn’t after what went down yesterday. Dan could still remember being centimetres away from his face, studying every detail of Phil’s face, from his freckles to the colours in his eyes that seem to change the longer you stare. 

“Shut up.” Phil blushed, tossing a crumpled up paper ball at Dan. 

Dan leaned forwards. “Make me.” He replied cockily. 

“You’re so lame for reusing my line.” Phil pouted, dragging the single wooden chair to the center of the tower. Dan pulled it away from Phil’s grasp before Phil could sit on it. 

“And you like that.” Dan smirked before returning the chair back to Phil. Phil shook his head and smirked before pushing the chair aside. “Something different for lesson number three Lester?”

“You’re getting cockier by the day.” Phil observed, joining Dan on the floor. “Lesson number three, create the sexual tension.”

Dan chuckled humorously. “You would think that is an excuse to touch me.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively. A blush began creeping up Phil’s pale cheeks and it made Dan feel powerful, somehow, that he managed to make Phil blushed. He had turned the tables for once. 

“Sexual tension doesn’t necessarily mean I have to _touch you._ ” Phil groaned, rolling his eyes at Dan. “Unless, you want me to.” Phil smirked back, turning the tables back on Dan. 

Phil inched closer to Dan. “So, do you want to learn how to create sexual tension?” he asked. Phil’s leg was getting dangerously close to Dan’s and he couldn’t wait to make Dan squirm at his touch again. He saw the way Dan had squirmed at his touch, the way it made Dan lust more after him, it was a devious plan. 

“I’ve got no choice, don’t I?” Dan answered, moving his body towards Phil closer, hoping that Phil wouldn’t notice his need for their legs to touch, just for that little burst of electricity and sparks inside. 

Phil noticed Dan moving closer, and purposefully moved his leg so that it went over Dan’s leg. “Let’s play a game. I haven’t really thought of a name for it but whatever.” 

“So first, we start with one of our hands on the top of each other’s head’s.” Phil began, placing his pale hand on the top of Dan’s head. Dan’s copied Phil’s movement, placing his rather large hand on the top of the ebony coloured haired boy. “Now this is the fun part where I get to make you squirm. We are going to ask each other simple this or that questions, and with every wrong answer, the hand moves lower.” 

Dan could feel his heart pounding harder in his chest. What was Phil playing at? He didn’t remember Chris mentioning anything about Phil touching him anywhere. Heck, Phil specifically said that he didn’t have to touch him! So what was Phil’s game? 

“I thought you say sexual tension doesn’t have to relate to touch?” Dan questioned quizzically, raising an eyebrow. 

“Did I mention this was part of the lesson?” Phil replied back, twisting his finger in Dan’s hair, curling it. “I’ll go first. I’ll ask you a question, and you have to respond with the answer with what you think I would answer.”

The words swirled around in Dan’s head as he tried to grasp the concept of the game. So he had to answer, as Phil? It was rather confusing but he had a slight idea of what the game was about. 

Phil went first. “Lions or llamas?” he asked Dan, still curling Dan’s hair with his finger. It felt a little odd, tiny shivers running down his back as Phil twirled his hair. 

Dan brooded on the question for a moment, thinking as ‘Phil’ supposedly, as that’s how the game went. He sized up Phil as someone who would like lions, coming from the little lion sticker on his notebook he saw peeking out of his backpack. 

“Lions?” Dan answered. 

“Not bad Howell. Your turn.”

“Um, is my hair curly or straight?” Dan asked, with a sneaky plan in his mind. Upon first glance, his hair was straight, as he used a straightener every morning, but woe betide him when rain fell as his carefully straightened hair will return to its Bilbo Baggins state. 

Phil snorted. “Straight, it’s such a easy question Dan.” 

“Wrong.” Dan stuck his tongue out. “My hair is naturally curly.” 

“You got me there.” Phil shook his finger at him. “Well, guess there’s only one thing to do.” He whispered, moving his hand from Dan’s head slowly, trailing down to stop just at his cheek, covering Dan’s left ear. A tickling sensation pricked near Dan’s neck. Now this, was definitely some sexual tension. 

“Pancakes or waffles?” Phil asked. Now there was no tell tale signs of Phil expressing his love for any of these foods so Dan just had to wing it. 

“Pancakes.” He answered. 

Phil made a buzzer noise. “Wrong.” 

Dan chuckled a bit at his buzzer noise, but moved his hand as slow as possible, just to piss off Phil a little bit and stopped near the cheek. Phil straightened his back just as Dan moved his hand, a little chill running down his neck as well. Now they were both tied at the same spot. It will take just one wrong answer before Phil reached Dan’s neck. And Dan hated anyone touching his neck. 

“As we are now on the subject of food, coffee or tea?”

“Tea. You’re British so you would obviously pick tea.” Phil answered confidently. Dan shook his head, imitating Phil’s wrong buzzer noise. “What?! How could you pick coffee over tea?”

“Coffee represents my inner soul, dark and bitter.” Dan remarked cynically. Phil just rolled his eyes and began sliding his hand downwards. Dan cringed a little, regretting the question as Phil was reaching a danger zone, his neck. Surprisingly, Dan hadn’t try to karate chop his hand away nor did he flinch at all. Phil’s putting him in a state that he seriously does not want to be in for long. 

“Alright, Mr My Soul is Dark. What colour are my eyes?” Phil challenged quickly, closing his eyes with his free hand. Dan pondered for a moment, but he need not take so long to think as he has stared into those eyes long enough to memorise the three colours that swirled in his eyes. 

Dan chuckled. “Trick question Phil, your eyes are like three colours at the same time: blue, yellow and green.” He answered. Phil lifted his hand off his eyes and smirked. 

“Been staring have you?” Phil teased. 

“Long enough.” Dan teased back. Phil nodded his head approvingly. Those lessons yesterday had definitely taught Dan something, and put him into a state. 

“You’re right, I am radioactive.” Phil chortled.

“My turn. Introverted or extroverted?” Dan asked. Phil groaned loudly, a sound that pleased Dan slightly. 

“Why do you have to suddenly go to deep questions?” Phil whined. 

“Because you started it with your ‘trick question’.” Dan recalled. 

“Extroverted.” Phil answered. Dan shook his head, Phil was quite bad at his game, unless, he was intending to lose; but Phil never wanted to lose, not at anything. 

“Wrong, I’m an introvert.” Dan stuck his tongue out. And Phil’s hands began moving again, past Dan’s neck, tickling his collarbones every so slightly before stopping at the shoulders. Dan would be lying if he said that it didn’t feel good, because it sure as hell did. 

Back and forth, the game grew a little more boring as each of them had miraculously gotten the right answers for each of their questions. Until Dan had to go and ask another deep question which Phil’s childlike mind could not comprehend as well. 

“A detailed plan or a happy go lucky one?” Dan asked. Phil pursed his lips slightly. 

“Happy go lucky?” He responded, his childlike mindset answering for him. Dan shook his head and Phil began moving his hand, stroking Dan’s shoulder as he did and moved all the way down to the elbow. His hand was getting dangerously close to his hips and with every move, Dan just felt like ripping Phil’s hand off him and smashing him against the wall. 

“Dirty question: sex with lights on or off?” Phil asked, cocking his eyebrow as he did so. “Fifty shades of grey won’t help you here.”

“Um..” Dan trailed off. “Off? Imagine how awkward it would be to watch your partner have sex?”

Phil shook his head, his tongue poking out from the side of his mouth. “Both, actually.” He waggled an eyebrow. Dan began to move his hand towards the neck, tickling it as he did so. 

“Invisible or mind reader?” Dan asked Phil. He wanted to play Phil’s trick back on him again, Dan would choose both but he wanted to see if Phil would fall for the double temptation trick. 

“Mind reader, you’d seem like the deep and psychological type.” Phil answered. 

“Wrong, I’d give in to both.” 

“Oops.” Was all Phil said as he moved his hand from his elbow, down past the waist, giving him a sharp jab as he did so and stopped just at his stomach. Now Phil was getting dangerously close to somewhere and Dan was definitely very turned on right now. His breathing became heavier and he bit his lip every few seconds. “Why, a little uncomfortable Howell?” Phil taunted. 

Dominance took Dan over as he pulled Phil up and dragged him towards the wall. Pressing Phil against the stone wall, he leaned in to kiss him, fuck the lessons, but Phil was fast and nimble especially; flipping Dan over and now Dan was the one pressed against the wall. Phil held down his wrists and stared into Dan’s eyes. 

“Getting a little dominant now are we?” Phil growled. His pupils dilated in his eyes, a calm blue becoming a stormy grey. 

“Just fucking kiss me already Phil.” Dan whined, not liking his new position pinned against the wall by Phil, his wrists being held down by him. Phil shook his head and pressed his body up to Dan, teasing him. His minty breath fanned Dan’s cheeks as he stared into his eyes. 

“This is still step three, you’ve got step four and five to go.” Phil hissed. “Be patient.” He said commandingly. Dan let out a very feminine whine and immediately shut his mouth. Fuck. 

Phil’s body said something else, because he leaned in towards Dan. Dan’s heart began beating rapidly in his chest, threatening to burst his rib cage open as the space between them grew smaller and smaller. Phil leaned closer to Dan, his body pressing against Dan harder, as their chests touched. Dan bit his lip, a moan almost escaping from his lips but he controlled himself. 

“And that’s lesson number three done.” Phil breathed into Dan’s ear, tickling his ear. Phil lifted his wrists off Dan’s and grabbed his backpack. “Don’t be late tomorrow.” He commanded, shaking a finger at him as he walked away. 

Dan exhaled loudly, his heart still pounding. Sweat had dotted across his forehead and he ached for Phil. He could almost taste the sweet cherries and spearmint dangling on his breath. Bloody hell. 

“Fucking Phil Lester, and his fucking lessons.” Dan mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt and fanning himself. 

* * *   
  
_a/n: I’m sorry this is such a late update because I have been busy studying for my finals. Yes, I actually START writing only ever during exams like honestly, all I can think about is phan during my english paper. Hope you all like this more, heh touchy-touchy chapter, and your comments all brighten my day honestly! And I’m sorry they haven’t kissed yet, maybe a peck or so in the next ;) stay tuned for more xoxo_

 


	4. STEP FOUR: TAKE A BREATH

_STEP FOUR: TAKE A BREATH_

“ _you’re gonna need it, unless you’re like Hazel Grace or something. ”_

Dan gave the passerby students a stone cold glare, a signature look of his whenever he wanted anyone to get the hell out of his way. School had just ended and he was due to meet Phil at 4:30 as usual at the North Tower, but this time, Dan decided he wanted to be on time for once. He casually unbutton a few buttons from the top of his uniform as he walked in the direction of the tower. 

Looking down at his feet, Dan bumped into someone and immediately shot that person off. “Watch where you’re going!” he growled, looking up to expect a scrawny year seven trembling at the sight of him. Instead, it was Phil, who had just finished his librarian duties and he was wearing glasses this time round. Dan hated to admit that Phil looked pretty good in glasses. “Oh Lester it’s just you.”

“Who’d you think it was?” Phil questioned, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. They began walking in the direction of the North Tower together – thankfully, there was no one witnessing the school’s supposed notorious bad boy hanging out with the librarian nerd. Dan shrugged and muttered something about a tiny year seven or another one of those football obsessed boys. 

“So what is step four?” Dan asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Phil didn’t answer and hummed along to the theme song of _Buffy._ Dan had no choice but to listen to his horrible rendition of the theme song of _Buffy_ and did not press any questions further. 

They climbed up the stairs spiralling upwards to the empty North Tower. Both of them have found solace in that tower, and despite it being against the rules to be in that tower (a new rule that Dan had discovered and was excited to break) they still stayed in that tower after school hours. Although they have only been there for only four days so far, it brought an odd sense of comfort to Dan. 

The wooden chair was sitting at the side of the tower and small cherry stems were littered in the cracks of the floor. Dan dropped his backpack onto the floor and Phil copied, and they sat opposite each other. 

“Lesson number four,” Phil began, holding up four fingers with a grin. “Breathing exercises.” 

“I think I know how to breathe Lester.” Dan interjected, rolling his eyes. 

“Unless you want to keep pulling away from whoever you’re kissing because you can’t hold your breath properly or even worse, inhale through your mouth when you kiss.” Phil said, crossing his arms. Dan chewed on his lip, he has heard Chris telling him a story of how this girl inhaled when they were snogging. PJ didn’t have much stories about kissing, but he had to keep pulling away because he couldn’t breathe properly. “And you’re gonna need it unless you’re Hazel Grace or something.” 

“Fine.” 

“Good.” Phil smirked. “Now, first breathing exercise, we’re going to do three.” He explained. “Hold your breath and I’ll time.”

“How does this help in any way?” Dan asked quizzically, inhaling and exhaling slowly to prepare himself. The weather wasn’t helping at all, it was a bitter cold weather, the wind biting at him and the slow pitter patter of the rain outside was a distraction. And of all the days, Dan decided he wanted to be a badass and skip the blazer but it was freezing in his uniform and that would not help at all when he’s trying to hold his breath. 

Phil shook his head and pulled out his phone. “You’ll see.” Was all he said as he unlocked his phone to reveal a lion as his home screen wallpaper and he tapped on a stopwatch. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Dan answered, shrugging his shoulders. He was not particularly good at his holding his breath, as he could barely hold his breath underwater for long. 

“Go.” Phil commanded and Dan sucked in the cold air and puffed his chest out. His cheeks were puffed out slightly as he held his breath, darting his eyes about as a distraction to help him hold his breath longer. His lips began to pucker and his cheeks puffed out more. 

The longer he held his breath, the more red Dan became which was a contrast to his rather pale skin. His felt his chest tighten, a sign that he should probably exhale and inhale in air before his lungs exploded. Dan ignored his lungs calling out for oxygen, instead, he wanted to prove to Phil that he could hold his breath for almost a minute- but his lungs gave way and Dan exhaled loudly, choking as he did so. He coughed a bit and pounded his chest. “How did I do?” 

“Not bad.” Phil said looking at the stopwatch. “Thirty five seconds.” 

“That’s all?” Dan spluttered, still wheezing slightly. Thirty five seconds of holding his breath felt like an eternity passing by, the way his lungs were constricting in his chest proved otherwise. “Thirty five fucking seconds.”

“What did you expect, a minute?” Phil asked. “The average person cannot hold more than thirty seconds but two minutes is the average somehow. You’ve gotten past the thirty second mark, not bad.”

“Well what about you?” Dan asked. 

“I can hold my breath for about forty seconds which means I can kiss girls longer, or boys anything.” Phil answered, looking proud of himself for being able to hold his breath for forty seconds. “Alright, next breathing exercise.”

“You’re going to hold your breath again and every time I clap, you exhale and when I clap back, you hold your breath again.” Phil explained. Dan raised an eyebrow, who the hell in their sane mind could come up with such a breathing exercise? “It sounds stupid, but it does help when it comes to kissing and you want to switch up your kissing time.” 

‘It really is stupid’ Dan thought but he didn’t say anything. He just wanted to get the breathing exercises over to get to the last step in learning how to kiss. He was hoping that Phil was actually going to kiss him in the last step, considering that theory and small practice isn’t enough to help him kiss like a pro. Dan slapped himself mentally, he couldn’t get too attached to Phil because it’s stupid to get attached to people. People come and go, that’s just how it works. 

“Are your ready for breathing exercise number two?” Phil asked. Dan nodded, hitting his chest slightly a bit to keep his lungs together. “Okay hold your breath now.” 

Dan, yet again, inhaled the air in. He puffed his cheeks out and tapped his fingers and within a couple of seconds, Phil clapped once. Dan exhaled a bit. ‘It wasn’t much of a challenge.’ Dan thought, as his lungs weren’t begging for air just yet but knowing Phil – although it was only four days – Phil would make it more challenging on Dan. 

Phil clapped again and Dan sucked in his breath. A little giggle escaped Phil’s lips, clearly he was enjoying this little breathing exercise. Mainly because Dan looked hilarious with his cheeks puffed out like a little hamster and there was at least some colour in his cheeks this round. He enjoyed having control over Dan, clapping his hands and deciding Dan’s breathing. 

Dan was pretty good at this, better than Phil had expected. He was able to hold his breath, and quickly gain it back once exhaling but Phil never pushed past the thirty second mark because it could be fatal. Dan enjoyed this challenge, although it was stupid but it was easy, switching between breathing intervals. 

“You’re pretty good at this.” Phil commented when he finished the breathing exercise. Dan looked flushed, his cheeks all pink now and his chest rising up and down rapidly. He was panting slightly but it made him look ten times hotter, in Phil’s eyes. Phil wanted to kiss Dan at that moment, completely take his breath away but he couldn’t because he wanted to leave it to the last step. 

“Thanks?” Dan responded, still panting. The cold breeze was refreshing in the tower now, the smell of petrichor rising up to the tower, making the breathing exercises slightly more enjoyable. “So what’s breathing exercise number three, or is it going to be as stupid as this one?”

Phil rolled his eyes and shoved Dan. “It’s not stupid.” He stuck his tongue out. “It’s beneficial.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Dan chuckled, leaning backwards on both of his arms. “Can we take a break? My lungs are dying.”

Phil nodded, slumping backwards. “I love this tower.” He proclaimed out of the blue. “There’s something so magical about this tower. Did you know our school was built ages ago, like in the 1800s which means they probably executed people in this tower? Like the Tower of London.” Phil babbled excitedly. 

“Maybe there are ghosts here, wandering about the corridors and possessing the teachers. No wonder all the teachers here look dead.” Dan chuckled, waggling his fingers to imitate a ghostly movement. 

“ _Actually_ , this was called the North Tower because our school was renovated countless times and this was a castle. So there used to be a South, East and West Tower but it all got knocked down during renovation.” Phil explained. “And there are some stories that this used to be the home of some royal family but the princess committed suicide by jumping out of the tower but her dress got caught so she banged her head against that window and slide downwards.” 

Dan grimaced. “That’s brutal.”

“I’m kidding.” Phil giggled, his tongue poking out when he laughed from the side of his mouth. It was an adorable action and Dan thought it was the cutest thing ever to Phil. He had to get these thoughts about Phil out of his head otherwise he’ll be screwed. 

“Fuck you.” 

“You wish.” Phil retorted. “Ready for breathing exercise number three, the last one?” Dan nodded in response, rolling his eyes again. “This breathing exercise is more interesting. You’re going to do a handstand.”

“I’m going to what?” Dan spluttered, his eyes widening. 

“Do a handstand.” Phil said nonchalantly. 

Dan shook his head vigorously. “No way in hell am I doing a handstand! I’m the least flexible person ever, I’ll probably fall and crack open my skull.” 

“Which is why I brought a portable yoga mat.” Phil simply responded, rummaging his bag and pulled out a yoga mat. Dan was shocked, to a point where he had no idea what the hell was going on. Phil had brought a portable yoga mat and he was going to make him do a handstand. This is definitely the most insane thing Dan had done.

“You’ve got to be fucking with me.” Dan muttered, following Phil to a wall as he laid out the bright blue yoga mat. Phil didn’t give Dan any time to prepare himself and gain his composure and immediately grabbed Dan’s ankles and hoisted them up. That action resulted in a lot of swearing, screeching and feminine squeals. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, PHIL!” Dan yelled, still suspended in the air.

Blood was rushing to his head as Dan had been immediately hoisted up. “What?” Phil said innocently, his bright blue eyes sparkling. 

“PUT ME DOWN!” 

Gently, Phil lowered Dan’s legs but being the clumsy person he was, Dan’s legs completely toppled to the ground and in the process injured a sensitive part. He groaned in pain and glared up at Phil. “What the hell was that?” 

“You do a handstand, and you breathe.” Phil explained. 

“Who the fuck, does a handstand and breathes?” Dan coughed, pressing his face against the rubbery mat inhaling the gross rubbery scent. “You’re bloody mad Phil.”

“Oh come on, doing a handstand is completely _normal_.” Phil replied, clamping a hand over his mouth suppressing his giggles. Dan glared at him and Phil burst out laughing. “Nope it’s completely bonkers, I just wanted to prank you!” 

Dan rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I hate sports or I’ll strangle you.” Dan grumbled, lying down on the yoga mat. 

“By the way I have pictures of you doing a handstand.” Phil said. Dan looked up and his eyes widened. It was a flurry of movement as he scrambled up to grab the phone away from Phil. 

“Hand your phone over Lester!” Dan yelled, getting up to grab Phil. Phil was two steps ahead of him and had begun running but he ran in a circle. Dan was in no way fit but at least he could still run, compared to others, they were both terrible at any sports and running for that matter. 

Phil laughed as he ran but Dan was slightly quicker, tackling Phil at his side and they went crashing down. Somehow, amongst the tussle, Phil managed to climb on top of Dan and pinning him down. This time, their bodies were pressed against each other, more closer than they had ever been. The heat and chemistry between them was undeniable but Dan had to say something stupid. “Delete those photos Lester.” 

“Make me.” Phil panted, still holding Dan down. Dan was stronger than Phil so he flipped Phil over and Dan was now on top of Phil. “I’m intimidated.” Phil mocked, pretending to cower in fear. 

“You better be.” Dan growled, but it was not intimidating at all. It came out like a kitten trying to roar. 

Phil looked up at Dan’s eyes, knowing that with this next move, he was able to slip out of Dan’s grasp and escape. He moved his head upwards and gave Dan a peck on the cheek. It was short and sweet, but there was no denying the little electricity sparks Phil had left on Dan’s skin. It was like a shot of ecstasy, the spot where Phil’s lips had been sparking. Dan was flabbergasted for a moment and Phil seized it, flipping him over again and got up. 

“Same time tomorrow Howell.” Phil grinned, tucking his phone into his front pocket, patting it to rub it in Dan’s face. Dan was still on the floor as Phil walked downstairs. He was still in shock from that little kiss. 

Suddenly he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. Apparently Chris had sent him an image along with a message. Dan unlocked his phone to see that Chris had now, a picture of Dan doing a handstand, courtesy of Phil. 

**_LOOKS LIKE YOUR LESSONS ARE GETTING MORE PHYSICAL ;) LESTER REALLY DOES LIVE UP TO THE RUMOURS_ **

“Fuck you Lester.” Dan muttered, but the smile on his face said otherwise. 

~

_a/n: apologies for the late update, have phil giving dan a lil peck on the cheek oho after all those chapters and dan just gets a peck??? No worries, the next chapter has been updated so I hope you all enjoy it xoxo_

 

 


	5. STEP FIVE: AND GO FOR IT

_STEP FIVE: AND GO FOR IT_

“ _don’t french unless you’re french or experienced. ”_

Thankfully, Phil had only sent the horrifying image of Dan doing a handstand to Chris and PJ and the duo had been teasing him countlessly the next day. PJ and Dan had English together and to wind Dan up, PJ wrote an entire essay about handstands and how they were good for relaxation and blood flow to submit. It took all the self control within Dan not to smack PJ in his head. 

Chris on the other hand, wound Dan up even more than PJ. Since art was an optional lesson, only Chris took art. Dan opened his folders to find three incredibly detailed sketches of different handstand poses and each of the models had an emo fringe haircut. “God, you guys are the worst.” Dan said, smacking both of them with the papers. 

“You can thank Lester for sending those pictures.” Chris chuckled. “I’m keeping this for future blackmailing purposes.”

 Dan scoffed. “Fuck you.” 

 As three thirty approached, Dan got fidgety in his last lesson. Maths was never his forte and it made matters worse as the teacher seemed to hate Dan due to his sarcastic remarks and his obscure comments on his homework. When the bell rang, Dan scrambled to get out of his boring maths class and to the North Tower where he decided he would wait there instead of the boring wall with Chris and PJ’s teasing. 

Phil had step five all planned out already. He scribbled it all over scrap paper in the library. Today was a rather empty day, with only a few students scattered around the tables and hardly any teachers. Phil took this as a free pass and left his librarian duties to his friend, Rachel. He slung his backpack lazily on his shoulder and walked towards the North Tower. 

Dan had arrived the tower earlier than Phil, by some miracle. Dan was reading a sappy poetry book that his mother had left behind from her book club and despite how corny and terrible the poems were in the book, he couldn’t help but read them all the same. It revolved around the same topic: love. ‘What did they know about love?’ Dan thought, snorting as he did so.  

“What are you reading?” Phil asked, scaring Dan slightly. He grabbed the book from Dan’s hands and it so happened to be a rather erotic poem. 

_She lies in wait donning midnight lace._

_Soft, ebony curles to frame her face._

  _Silky, smooth, ivory skin, brings to knees most lustful men._

_Seductive stare of sky blue eyes draws them in to hypnotize._

_Lush, full lips of ruby red._  

_Satin shimmers across her bed._

_Lovers embrace, intense, yet tender; ahh, the flow of sweet surrender._

_Drained until the body quivers._

  _A spell of fantasy, she delivers._

  _A life to give for dreams of bliss._

  _None can resist the vampire's kiss. (*)_

 Phil read out the poem in a mocking sensual voice, causing a blush to creep up Dan’s cheeks. It was his fault anyways, he shouldn’t been reading a book about erotic poetry for God’s sake! Especially knowing that Phil could walk in anytime on him reading. “Howell, very naughty.” Phil wagged a finger at him, shaking his head. 

 “It’s not mine anyways.” Dan said hastily, grabbing the book from Phil’s grasp and shutting it harshly. The book closed with a loud ‘thump’ sound and he chucked it into his bag. “So what is the final step of everything?” Dan asked. 

“You’re excited.” Phil pointed out, setting his bag down. “Well, I call this lesson: go for it.”

Dan gulped. Go for it, as in, kiss him? “You mean-“

“Yes I mean exactly that. Use everything I have taught you, the cherry knots, the flirting, the sexual tension and the breathing.” Phil said, with a hungry look in his eyes as he eyed Dan up and down, hoping that his ‘student’ will do well. Phil never gave kissing lessons to anyone, hell, he wouldn’t have taught Dan if he didn’t think that Dan was exceptionally dashing. 

Suddenly all the lessons seemed to have gone ‘poof’ in Dan’s mind, but Dan was determined to show Phil that he learned well and showed Phil that was pretty fucking good at anything. “Alright.” He croaked out. 

‘This is going to be so fucking weird.’ Dan thought. And that was what he thought, because he had no idea when he got in the mood, he immersed himself into the mood. Dan decided to start with a little sexual tension before the flirting began. 

“The Hand Game?” Dan asked mischievously, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Phil shook his head. “Reusing my own lessons, smart but not smart enough.” Phil said, taking a step forward. “Get creative.” He breathed, stepping forward again. 

“How creative?” Dan asked, copying his movement and stepping forward. They were going to be close soon and Dan wanted to corner Phil into a wall. “Creative, like this?” he suggested, stepping so close to Phil there was barely any room for Phil to step forward. 

“Cornering me, that’s a famous tactic.” Phil chuckled, his fingers walking down Dan’s chest. Phil went under Dan and around, and turned Dan so that now Dan was the one facing the wall. ‘Fuck.’ Dan thought, his tactic was now exposed. He had to come up of another idea to create the sexual tension.  

Throwing Phil to the ground would be risky, considering the floor could crack his skull open and to explain to the police that he tried to be kinky would not go well when he’s thrown into juvie. And grabbing him by his collar would result in Phil somehow magically always appearing on the other side, like some sort of wizard Apparating.  

“Your skills are deteriorating.” Phil pointed out lazily and Dan raised his eyebrow. He grabbed Phil by his collar of the shirt and moved closer, his lips brushing Phil’s cheeks. This time it was Phil who felt the little electricity shock as Dan’s lips lightly ran across his cheeks. Dan’s lips were soft and it brought shivers down his spine thinking that those lips will be against his very soon. 

“Oh really?” Dan breathed into his ear. His lips lingered for a moment before he moved away from his face. “I think I’m doing quite well.” He stated cockily, crossing his arms and a his lips turning up into a curve. 

Phil shuddered slightly and smirked. “That’s the Dan I know.” He complimented. “I was just saying that to wind you up.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Dan murmured, licking his lips. Dan had read a bit online that if your lips looked wet and moist, the more likely your partner will kiss you and that’s what he was doing- wetting his lips to make Phil want him more. 

 They were both vying for each other’s attention, and fighting for the ultimate control. It was like they were both hunting after the same prey – only one will rise to the top. Dan’s little tactic of wetting his lips had worked, as that was the only thing Phil could notice. The way Dan’s tongue ran over the lips, wetting it and making it more softer and plump somehow. Something ached within him but Phil had pretty good self control unlike Dan. 

Phil decided it was about time he initiated something. Dan was getting boring, reusing old moves but it was interesting to watch as Dan racked his mind. Phil stepped closer and pulled Dan closer to him, their chests touching each other. Dan could feel the way Phil heart pounded in his chest, rapid beats like the rhythmic pound on a drum. This was all to wind Dan up, to get him all riled up thinking that he would lean in for a kiss, when all he’s going to do is whisper something stupid into his ear. 

Phil copied Dan’s previous motion, his lips purposely brushing against Dan’s cheeks. Dan felt it and a shiver ran down his spine, something new and fresh. Goosebumps emerged on his skin and as Phil leaned in to whisper into Dan’s ear, Dan expected for it to be something dirty or horny. Instead Phil whispered something else. 

“ _I sent the picture to the school paper._ ” Phil whispered. It was a typical Phil breaking the tension, leaving Dan to pick it up and salvage it. This time Phil wasn’t as fast as he thought he was because Dan grabbed ahold of his wrist before Phil could escape. 

“You’re being very bad.” Dan growled, his pupils dilating. Phil smirked, this was the reaction he wanted to evoke out of Dan. It was exactly what Phil wanted, Dan to assume dominance and when he thought he had control, Phil would swoop in and snatch it all away. 

“Oh really?” Phil breathed meekly, batting his blue eyes at Dan. The same hypnotising blue eyes staring into Dan’s. The crashing blue green waves, with flecks of yellow shimmering in his eyes staring into him. Dan’s lips parted slightly, his minty breath mixed with cigarettes intoxicated Phil. 

“You keep winding me up.” Dan began, stepping forward, resulting in Phil taking a step backwards. “You send silly pictures of me to my friends.” Another step forward and back. “And now you work me up with your meek act.” 

The final step resulted to Phil’s back meeting with the wall. It was a foreign feeling to Phil, as he was always the one against the person on the wall, grinding against them. He couldn’t wait to do that to Dan, another one of his conquests. But he couldn’t help but find that his cocky, narcissistic, cynical attitude attractive. He needed someone like Dan in his life, contradicting him and resulting in banter. 

“Sexual tension and flirting, I’ll give you an eight.” Phil stared in an opposite direction. “Breathing and cherry knots, not so sure yet.” 

“Do you want to know?” Dan asked, his hands pressing down Phil’s and his body leaning against Phil’s body. Dan was heavy and it was a terrible move for him as Dan was always sos used to leaning against something that could support his weight. 

“Guess you’ll have to find out.” Phil breathed, blowing into Dan’s eyes, taking Dan by shock and gave him yet again time to flip Dan over. “Gotcha. Don’t French unless you’re French or experienced.” He smirked. 

“You sneaky shit.” Dan spat but his eyes said otherwise. His brown hazel eyes were begging for Phil’s lips against him, he lips wanted to taste Phil properly. Just the smell of cherries and spearmint was enough to wind him up, imagine the taste of it. He’ll be knocked out. 

Thunder boomed outside the tower, the rain began pouring, setting the atmosphere. It was almost a scene from a romantic movie, except that they were dry and this was a test drive. Phil knew what he was doing, and that was no problem at all. Dan on the other hand, had no idea what the hell he was going to do. 

Where was his hands supposed to go? Phil had not taught him that. Worry began to flood his mind as he thought of all the minuscular details that would not worry anyone but Dan. What was he supposed to do with his tongue when they kiss? Do they intertwine like the books? Do they just lick each other? Dan had no idea. 

Just like a typical Phil action, he gave no warning in the things he did, just like the handstand yesterday. Dan had no preparation, nothing mental when Phil crashed his lips against his. Shock came first, but euphoria came second and took over his senses. Everything Dan had worried disappeared to the back of his mind and all he could focus on was: Phil. Phil. Phil. 

The taste of the cherry and spearmint set Dan off. It was intoxicating, it was addictive and he wanted more. Phil’s lips were soft, and plump just like Dan’s. Phil took great care with the kiss, taking slow and gentle. Dan, on the other hand, wanted rough and fire. This was just sparks on a small firework on Bonfire Night, he wanted big, bright fireworks – ones that explode with colours and loud sounds. 

Phil took Dan’s message rather clearly, as Dan’s hands seemed to have found their way around Phil’s waist, pulling him tightly against him. Their bodies were pressed fervently against each other, both wanting more of each other. Phil switched the kiss up a bit, making it rougher. His lips moved faster, with the occasional nibble on Dan’s which caused Dan to gasp for a moment. Their hands explored each other and the temptation to rip off each other’s shirts were high. 

“Fuck.” Was the first word Dan uttered when they pulled away. Lips slightly numb for kissing but Dan couldn’t care less. What a bang to his first kiss, almost literally. 

“Breathing, I’d give a seven but cherry knots, ooh, I’ll give you a ten.” Phil winked. 

“Shut up.” Dan muttered and grabbed Phil’s face. Their lips met again and this time, this was the real fireworks Dan wanted. Bright, flashy colourful ones, exploding with obnoxious loud bangs that shook the neighbourhood. This kiss shook Dan from his head to his toes. Chills ran down his spine and euphoria was the only feeling Dan could feel as he kissed Phil. Nothing else mattered in the world anymore. 

Anyone could’ve walked in and he wouldn’t have cared. This was a moment for Dan to savour, just like the cheesy movies. As they pulled away, Dan panting slightly, not used to long kisses, Phil smirked. “I have taught you well.” He chuckled, his fingers tracing circles over Dan’s body. 

“And I have learnt well.” Dan responded cockily, his hands moving to a very inappropriate location. 

“Definitely.” Phil said, his pupils dilating at Dan. Phil wanted to kiss Dan even more, but that would meant he was needy and he didn’t want that. The taste of cigarettes was so addictive, especially on Dan. And Phil wasn’t the only one who wanted the taste of the other. Dan craved for more cherry and spearmint, it was something about sweet and slightly spicy that excited Dan. It was being blindfolded on a roller coaster, he never knew when the sharp turns were arriving and the lurches. It was exhilarating. 

“So what do you say, more of this?” Phil suggested, tracing circles with the tip of his shoe. 

“How about my room?” Dan asked suggestively. 

“That’s exciting.” Phil responded, unbuttoning the top of his uniform. “Let’s go.” 

Dan smirked and grabbed his backpack, following Phil as they ran down the stairs together. He sure learned his lesson well. Despite the countless vibrations in Dan’s pocket, Dan ignored them all knowing well off that it was Chris and PJ bugging him about the lessons. All Dan could think about was Phil, and that wasn’t so bad either. 

~

  _a/n: and that’s a wrap! As I have told you guys, this is a short little one shot idea that had turned into a short five part story. I’m even surprised that I could come up with something like this on a school night. Appreciate that I have written two chapters back to back. So all the moments had led up to this kiss and boy did I enjoy writing it. And that’s it for TEACH ME HOW TO KISS, I’ll be back soon with more phanfics so stay tuned xoxo_

 

_(*)- poem credits to Arlene Smith on_ _http://www.poetrysoup.com/poem/seductress_624917_ _:)))_

 


End file.
